The Sex Talk
by Trixxie
Summary: Continued from Chapter 21 of Summer vacation Twireader81 One Shot


**A/N - Sooo my good friend (and bridesmaid) Twireader81 is writing a very sweet little novella.. but when I read that Chief Swan didn't look happy the morning Bella came home from Edwards my first thought was.. SEX TALK! Of course sweet little twireader81 would never write that conversation …. Dirty minded me would love to do it.. so here it is. A bit of a laugh…enjoy.**

**Trixx~**

_~I held up the Tupperware container. "I brought breakfast, courtesy of Esme." I said, hoping my dad wasn't too worried about my unexpected sleepover with Edward. The look on his face, however, suggested we may have something to talk about over this delicious breakfast~_

I made my way into the kitchen my lips still burning with Edward's parting kiss. I pulled out a plate and two glasses. I emptied the Tupperware onto the plate and put it on the table in front of my dad. I grabbed orange juice from the fridge and filled both of the glasses, placing one in front of my dad before returning the juice to the fridge and taking my place across the table. 'Edward said he called you. Sorry, I fell asleep.' I said my eyes fixed on the orange liquid in the glass I held.

'He called.' Dad answered shoving another large fork full of waffle and whipped cream into his mouth.

'The date night went so well. Jasper and Emmett had such a good night; I worked so hard I just passed out.' I said bringing the glass to my lips and taking a sip of the tart liquid. 'Alice is doing a presentation today about her best friend, and she picked me, isn't that cute.' I continued hoping I could fill the whole breakfast space with rambling. 'Edward said that Esme cooks breakfast like that all the time, something he missed when he was at school.' I tapped my fingers against the glass as my dad sipped his juice and took the last bite of food. 'Tomorrow I'll make pancakes.' I said standing and grabbing his plate, I put it in the sink and immediately started the water squeezing some dish soap over the plate and Esme's Tupperware.

'Bella.' My dad said over the water.

'Yeah?' I answered focusing on scrubbing the plate clean.

'Come over here and talk to your old man.' He said motioning for me to join him in the living room. I dropped the plate I had been polishing and held my breath as I joined my dad.

'Yeah dad?' I said casually.

'You and Edward are getting really serious eh?' he asked.

'We are. I mean we love each other.'

'And you're both young adults.'

'We are.' I said.

'That wasn't really a question Bells.' My dad laughed.

'Oh.' I said feeling my nervousness creep from my stomach into my chest.

'You and Edward are both intelligent young adults. And there comes a time when either you or he will have certain.' He paused and I held my breath. 'Needs.' He said finally. My heart leapt. 'I want to make sure you don't have any questions about that kind of thing. And I want to be sure you and Edward are safe.'

'Dad.' I said my voice cracking. 'No.'

'Just hear me out Bells; this is just as hard for me.' He took a deep breath but I doubted it was as hard for him as it was for me at this moment. 'Sometimes boys have a problem hearing no. I'm not saying that Edward will be one of these boys. I just have to warn you Bells. Also you need to make sure that you are protected. It's not just up to Edward to provide the condom; it looks good if you have some.' He pulled a small box from his pocket of his jacket and handed it to me. I looked it over feeling my face burn.

'Dad, really.' I said pushing the box back into his hands.

'Bella, humor your old man.' He smiled to me, a strained smile. I put the box on the seat of the couch, far away from me. Dad picked it up and handed it to me. 'I could have him arrested, or worse. No one would look for a hiker killed by a bear in these woods.' I took the box and shoved it into my jeans pocket. 'That's better.'

'Dad, seriously we're not there yet.' I tried to reason with him. It wasn't working I could see that. He took another breath and continued.

'Sex is a pleasurable thing Bella, a way two people show they love each other physically. You shouldn't be ashamed.'

'Dad.' I pleaded. 'You don't have to go on. Mom covered the basics.'

'Oh, right.' He said. 'Good. Well just so you know, if you need anything else, or more of them.' He nodded to the budge in my jeans. 'Just let me know. I'll feel better knowing your safe.'

'Thanks.' I said the air in my chest tight and almost non-existent.

'Alright.' He said finally. 'I'll see you when I get home then.' He kissed my forehead before grabbing his gun belt and heading for the door. 'Remember Bells, arrested or worse.' I nodded patting the box in my pocket. Once the door was closed I breathed for the first time since I got home. I pulled the box from my jeans and examined it. 'Trojan for her pleasure.' A shutter went through me. I loved Edward, but we were not ready for that yet. Were we?


End file.
